Wizards' Tower
The Wizards' Tower is located south of Draynor Village, over a bridge. This plays a part in many quests. History The Wizard's Tower was originally created early in the Fifth Age to research and develop the new arts of Magic and Runecrafting. The wizards within the Tower also created the Mage Training Arena for mages to train the more mundane spells. During a meeting of Wizards at the Tower, the Zamorakian mages, believing their Saradominist counterparts would selfishly hoard the magical knowledge, set the Tower alight. Most of the m ages within the Tower were killed, while most magical knlowledge and the art of Runecrafting were lost to the flames. This is a lie, it was the fault of the dragonkinn and the dragons who flamed though the Tower has been rebuilt, it is still in the process of rediscovering the lost knowledge. Getting there There are several ways to reach the tower: * By far the most common and most conventional way is by simply crossing the bridge south of Draynor Village. * A fairy ring with the code dis is located just behind the tower. * By entering the eastern portal on the second floor of the Wizards' Guild in Yanille (66 Magic required). Inside the tower Inside the tower is a multiple number of floors, and a few notable Npcs. The whole tower is a multi-combat zone. Basement The basement is one of two entrances to the Rune Essence available to free-players, and one of four for members. The basement also plays a role in The Restless Ghost quest. It can be accessed via a ladder on the ground floor of the Wizards' Tower. The basement is where players can find Head Wizard Sedridor. He plays a major role in the Rune Mysteries quest. He can also teleport players to the Rune Essence mine after completing this quest. Ground Floor On the ground floor there are two rooms with many Wizards. They are level 9 and quite popular for free-to-play players as not many monsters drop runes and these are the only ones that drop wizard robes (one of the only free-to-play magic armours). There is also a leather boot spawn on the table in the library. At the staircases there are three log spawns. There are also bookcases in the library, and players may find the following books while searching them: * The Life & Times of a Thingummywut by Traiborn the Wizard * Wind Strike for Beginners * Life With a Wizard Husband ~ a Housewife's Story * The Dark Arts of Magical Wands * So You Think You're a Mage? Volume 28 * Fire, Earth and Water ~ What's it all About? * How to become the Ultimate Wizard of the Universe * 101 Ways to Impress Your Mates with Magic There is also a not-so-common scam involved with this floor, a player waits outside the door of the Wizards' Tower and offers low-levelled players money to attack a wizard. (Even if you're a higher level than the wizards, you may still die, especially if you're a warrior.) When the player attacks the wizard, he/she starts to die and opens the door to run away, however, having anticipated this, the scammer quickly closes the door before the victim can escape. (This requires quick reflexes.) When the victim dies, the scammer picks up his money along with anything else the person may have dropped. First Floor Here resides the loony Traiborn, and a wizard who can make splitbark armour in members servers, with the proper supplies. There is one or two level 9 wizards, and also a couple of useless rooms. Traiborn helps you out when making the Cake of Guidance for the Lumbridge Guide in the quest, Recipe for Disaster. Top floor On the second floor in the tower, there is a caged level 82 Lesser Demon free for players to battle with. Because it is caged, it cannot attack any players or do damage to them, but only long-ranged attacks or magic can harm it. Also, there is Wizard Grayzag, who used to be an attackable NPC who summoned imps to fight with you. Quests * Imp Catcher * Recipe for Disaster * Rune Mysteries Notable NPCs * Sedridor * Traiborn * Mizgog Category:Locations